deitywarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fullmoon Party - The Ice Queen
The Ice Queen & The Flame King is an event that was held on November 1, 2012 up to November 15, 2012, but got extended up to November 18, 2012 as an apology due to user complaints about the glitches. About Event What is Hesperides Island? Hesperides Island, a place of eternal spring, has been shut off by scorching flames and sheer walls of ice. In order to restore this once beautiful island, the Ice Queen has set foot on this hellish place. On this full moon night, an undesirable battle is about to begin. Opening The island where the North and South winds meet, Hesperides Island. It was a verdant island of evergreen. But now it has changed completely into a hell of ice and flame. Ice Queen Elsa: "I thought the flow of the north wind had stopped, so I came to check on it... just what has happened here!! If this continues, the island will be destroyed, not to mention the Earth. Just what is that Flame King Agni thinking!? This will destroy the Ice and Flame countries, too!! Now that it's come to this, I'll have to get serious... No, I won't! I won't! If ice and flame fight it'll just make things worse. And so, O human hero. Won't you fight instead of me? If you drive off the enemy I can use my magic to return this place to a land of lush greenery. This island, my country, and the world are all in danger. Lend me your strength." The Mystery of the Island This is Hesperides Island. Once a land full of green life...just what happened here... !? First let's check out this area. This is the land of ice. With our considerable strength, it should be easy to weaken the enemy and conduct our search. Next is this area. The power of the flame king reaches here. The enemies are strong, and I expect searching will become difficult. Brace yourself, you're going to need it. Last is this area. From here I can sense an extremely large power. The enemies and the journey won't be overcome with ordinary strength. I believe in your power. It would be the final area... Flame King Agni will be there. I have no idea what happened to him...however...if we don't beat him, this land probably won't return to normal. The scouting unit send word, they've discovered a giant beast they've never seen before. Make sure you're on you guard when you pass through here. Explore with Guild Members! Ice Queen Elsa: You should take some Guild Members with you. You'll be able to progress much quicker if you have help. If you explore Hesperides Island at the same time, you may run into other Guild Members Explore together with other Guild Members to increase the Quest Progress rate. The Monsters that lurk on Hesperides Island Defeat the monsters on Hesperides Island to earn Monster Pt. Rare Monsters especially drop a lot of Monster Pt. You can earn a variety of rewards depending on kills of monsters in each area or Monster Pt you earn. You can earn an Event Card by defeating a certain number of monsters. Rewards Event Rewards Kill Rewards Kill a certain number of Event Quest monsters to earn a reward. * Crimson Princess Flare RR * Primitive Fire God Kagu-tsuchi RR * Ice Master Marina RR * You can check the reward details in the Bestiary. * After receiving the Kill Reward on the Bestiary page, it will be sent to your Gift Box. Boss Kill Reward *Ice Queen Elsa SR *Full Moon RR *Full Moon SR Land of Ice Niflheimr Land of Flame Muspelheim Crevice of Flame and Ice Ginnungagap * Full Moon RR and Full Moon SR are non-tradeable cards. Midway Rewards At the point of November 8th at 12:00 Once you reach a specific area, you will be granted a midway reward. Land of Ice Niflheimr Monster Point Ranking Rewards * Flame King Agni SR Personal Rewards Guild Rewards * Only members whose Guild contribution Monster Points are 2000 or more can get 1st-10th place rewards. * Only members whose Guild contribution Monster Points are 1000 or more can get 11th-400th place rewards. * Only members whose Guild contribution Monster Points are 100 or more can get 401st-5000th place rewards. Monster Point Rewards Monster Count Rewards Normal Monster Land of Ice Niflheimr Land of Flame Muspelheim Crevice of Flame and Ice Ginnungagap Giant Monster Dragon Storm Deus is a Rare Raid Boss that started appearing midway through the event. Reward List Gallery Screenshot 2012-11-05-22-25-20.png|Event Front Page Screenshot 2012-11-12-17-38-18.png|Event Areas Screenshot 2012-11-06-15-37-11.png|Land of Ice Niflheimr Screenshot 2012-11-06-09-39-46.png|Land of Flame Muspelheim Screenshot 2012-11-06-09-47-21.png|Land of Flame Muspelheim Area Screenshot 2012-11-14-00-16-48.png|Crevice of Flame and Ice Ginnungagap Screenshot 2012-11-12-17-39-08.png|Crevice of Flame and Ice Ginnungagap Area Screenshot 2012-11-06-14-45-18.png|Guild Member Progress Assistance Screenshot 2012-11-06-09-38-56.png|Niflheimr Monsters - Cleared Screenshot 2012-11-06-09-39-03.png|Muspelheim Monsters Screenshot 2012-11-06-09-39-12.png|Ginnungagap Monsters Ice Queen & Flame King Screenshot 12.png|Kill Reward Cards Screenshot 2012-11-06-09-39-21.png|Giant Monster Note Screenshot 2012-11-06-15-36-44.png|Event Rewards Front Page Category:Event